


Human

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied SS/Hancock, Platonic Relationships, Strong Is Worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title isn't some poetic or mysterious title, it was all I could think of because Strong never says my damn name.</p><p>Anyway, I wrote this fast and it may seem a little like that but I had to get this out because Strong is so cute asking if I want meat for some reason.</p><p>This can possibly be extended to chapters with different characters (meaning companions) if requested or I can write you something for your own character and what-have-you for you if you want and add it to this to start a collection.</p><p>Just comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Human doesn't know how to care of herself.

She clunks around in that 'armor' the metal man gave her and when she tumbles out of it, she's bleeding in weird places. The metal man says it was present but it hurts her, how is that present?

Strong gives her presents, Strong gives Human meat because she forgets food is good for her. Human not eat for days so Strong must say it present for her to take it and eat it.

Strong cannot understand why Human does not take care of self, but she help others help selves. When she saved Strong, Human looked so happy and healthy, after the zombie man in red was killed by his brethren, Human stopped taking care of self.

Strong promised to take care of Human, so that is what he did.

Meat, sleep, some times he even made her go inside the red rocket she had made into a home. She would get angry and push at him in that metal suit of hers, manage to make Strong fall, but he would get up and go again. Strong may have been beat up by suit, but he was stronger with staying up, she would tire out. And then he yell for her to get out of suit and she do it, go to bed while he stay up and watch.

Strong don't know why she so sad.

She would talk to him about Mack Beth and Shake Spear all day, she was from before what killed everything and made him. She knew lot about milk of life, wanted to tell him all about it.

And then the zombie man died.

When he ask why, she cry.

"Its complicated, Strong," she murmured after the fifth insistence from him.

"Why complicated," he grumbled, bulky limbs bunched beneath him as he sat across from the fire. "You jus' have tell me."

Human sighed, running hands through hair. "Strong, please?"

"You no eat, no sleep," he growled. "How Strong take care of you if he no know what to do?"

There's a small little smile and Strong knows he likes it when she does that because it makes him smile too. Its not pretty like Human's, its twisted because of his scars and mutants aren't supposed to smile but he cannot help when she smiles. Hers are pretty, white and framed by red lips, and he like them because she never gives one anymore.

"It feels really weird to say this," she lifted her head from her knees. "But you're as sweet as pumpkin pie some times."

"Pum-Ken pie," he questioned, his face scrunching up. "What that?"

Human chuckle. "Like a sweet roll."

"Strong like those."

"And that's why I stock up whenever we hit Diamond City," she sighed but she was smiling.

Strong stare at her for long time, watch her fiddle with that thing on her arm because she nervous. She does that whenever he stare or she asked about zombie man.

"He make you sad."

Human look up, look scared like when she face robot men. She shake once but stops when she looks down at her boots, arms tightening around her legs. She try to curl up until he can't see her but she not crab monster, she Human and she easy to see.

"Do you know what humans do," she murmured. "When they love each other a lot. . ."

"Marry each other."

"Good," she rubbed her face a little. "I. . .my husband, Nate, all he had left was his Vault suit and his ring when Hancock took me back. . ." She rolled her ring on her finger, the second one snug against her collar bone above that blue she wore. "I gave Hancock his. . .we got. . .married and he was supposed to outlive me with the ghoulification. . ."

"He did not."

She winced and Strong felt. . .bad. "No, no Hancock didn't and you saw that," her face moved to angry. "I don't need to keep strong anymore, he's not around so why?"

"For Strong," she looked up, confused beneath her hair. "Strong like Human, Strong no want Human die when he promised to keep her safe."

Human stare at him for long time, looking like she lost but they were sitting on ground and knew where they were so Strong was confused. He never understand Human, any of them, they were stupid and didn' think like mutant. Thought too much, made selves stupid over it.

"You're right," she muttered and gave Strong sad smile. "Sorry buddy, I. . .I didn't worry you too much did I? What can I do to make it up to you?"

That was. . .Strong not expect her back so soon.

"I want Pum-Ken pie," he said firmly and she grinned, which made Strong confused. "Why Human look at Strong like that?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, Strong, I can do that," she paused. "But we need to go by Vault 81 before I can even try. Sorry buddy."

Strong stood in one, flailing movement and Human blinked slowly up at him, looking bewildered. She think Strong hurt her? Stupid Human, he said too much to her.

"Want pie now," he ordered and pushed her towards metal suit when she stood. "We go now."

"B-But the egg --"

"Now, want pie!"

She shook her head, grin on face again as she opened her suit. "Fine, fine you big baby. Pum-Ken pie it is."


End file.
